phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Doofenshmirtz's backstories
Heinz Doofenshmirtz sometimes tells back stories about his childhood to Perry. Season 1 Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror The Doofenshmirtz family lived in Gimmelshtump, where their lawn gnome was repossessed. His father dressed Heinz up as a gnome and forced him to stand watch for hours at a time during the day and night, to protect their garden. Every time Heinz tried to move, whether it would be to grab a single Doonkelberry or wave at his neighbor, his father would always yell at him. Raging Bully At Heinz's birth, neither of his parents "showed up". At five years old, Heinz threw his own birthday party at Gunther's Goat Cheese's. His "closest friends" were there; two wolf puppets, Betty the pig, a rat and the lice twins Olga and Chicago Joe. A man wearing a goat costume walked up to the table and greeted Heinz. He placed the Dunkelberry cake on the table and left. The restaurant manager then shouted out to Heinz "Hey kid, lock up when you're done, 'kay!". At night, Heinz ran home with the cake in hands, and was attacked by the Dunkelberry bats, who likes eating Dunkelberry cake. Leave the Busting to Us! When Heinz was younger, he performed magic tricks for the local kids. Heinz performed the pull-the-rabbit-out-of-the-hat trick, and instead of pulling out his rabbit companion, Bobo, he pulled out a skunk, which sprayed him. Next, he performed a card trick. A girl volunteered to pick one of Heinz's cards, while he blindfolded himself. When Heinz uncovered his blindfold, he appeared to be holding the same skunk, who sprayed him again. Yet again, another trick went wrong, and while Heinz shouted for someone to help him get out of some chains, the skunk came along and sprayed him once more. Crack That Whip Doof tried to tell a back story, but his head was hurting so much that he couldn't tell it. Got Game? Heinz watches his father come home with a brand new puppy. His father won him in a game of "Poke the Goozim With a Stick". The puppy is named "Only Son", because it was like the son that Heinz's father never had. Only Son became a famous dog, which brought fame and fortune to the Doofenshmirtz family. After this, Heinz was still forced to be the lawn gnome. Unfair Science Fair When Doofenshmirtz was young, he built his first inator, but it lost of baking soda volcano. The next year, Doofenshmirtz made an even bigger inator, but lost again to a baking soda volcano. When he got older, he was into poetry: "The movies are gray/The TV is black/The horses are running/Please bring me some food." Yet, he still lost to a baking soda volcano. Season 2 Backyard Aquarium Doofenshmirtz recalls his days as a street vendor selling bratwursts, introducing his Hot Dog Vendor Revenge-inator in the process. Gaming the System Heinz's mother was expecting a baby girl, and knitted hundreds of dresses. The baby, Roger, turned out to be a boy and Heinz was forced to wear the dresses for a year and mocked for it. Don't Even Blink and Katie knock at Doof's door.]]Doof tells of the time when the Fireside Girls came to his apartment after hours to sell him cupcakes or raffle tickets, but he forgot to close the curtains to his window and they could see him still, thus causing the creation of his Invisabileinator to make them all disappear. That Sinking Feeling Doofenshmirtz tells about how he buying a new home following the divorce from his ex-wife Charlene, and was shown a skyscraper that would become DE Inc. headquarters complete with a view of the ocean. The one problem was that the building was located near the Danville Lighthouse, with the boats blowing their foghorns all night long, and as a result Heinz was unable to get any sleep. The Chronicles of Meap The carnival came to town and Heinz got a balloon and named it Balloony. One day, when Heinz was dressed as the lawn gnome, Balloony floated away. Heinz tried to reach out to it, but Heinz's father shouted out to him to stand still. Heinz, upset, watched Balloony float away into the night sky. Fireside Girl Jamboree Doofenshmirtz recounts the time he was forced by his doctor to go on a low-carb diet, and tries to lose those last ten pounds when Milly and Katie from the Fireside Girls were at his door and tried to sell their cupcakes, and is weakened into doing this, so he makes a Metal Destructinator to turn metal into broccoli and destroy the bridge to their cupcake baking factory. De Plane! De Plane! When Heinz was a child, his mother never let him swim in public pools. Split Personality Heinz was forced to jump off the pool diving board by his parents to prove if he is a man or a schnitzel. Because he did not jump into the pool because he was too scared, he shamed his family, and his father hated him even more. Season 3 ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' Doofenshmirtz-2's "evil" backstory is losing his toy train, causing him to become an evil dictator. He later finds his toy train after attempting to kill Phineas, Ferb and Agent P. Also, Doof-1 mentions some of his previous backstories. Skiddley Whiffers When he went on a camp he was attacked by bees. He was allergic, making him deeply afraid, and they chased him down a hill. He apparently got a fire hydrant stuck in his leg, but doctors couldn't remove it because it was too close to an artery. Tour de Ferb When he was about to click on bid now for an inator, a popup ad got on the bid now button, he was forced to remember how he once did an ad with a wombat ad to pay for one of his early inators. He ultimately decided to make his own popup ads to make millions. Buford Confidential Heinz signed up for pretzel twisting, but since he could not twist a perfect pretzel he now hates pretzels. Sci-Fi Pie Fly In this episode, Doofenshmirtz explains that a pizzeria has a "37 minutes, or it's free" policy. The pizza man then knocks at the door, as Doofenshmirtz slowly glides his feet along the floor on his way to the door, checking his watch while doing so. At the door, the pizza man has him pay anyway. Seeking revenge, he decides to set up explosive pizza dough in his shop. However, Doofenshmirtz's plan fails after it has been turned it into an exploding pizza special. Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Lists